


Fallen

by LosttotheHoping



Series: Kage no Monogatari [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosttotheHoping/pseuds/LosttotheHoping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are best left alone, while others fade from the light. Luckily, for Uchiha Itachi, the light wasn’t a problem he regularly worried about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azhwi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azhwi/gifts).



There was absolutely no reason under the moon that Itachi should have been in that alley, if he were to be perfectly honest with himself. None whatsoever. In fact, a man as old as he, as  _mature_  as he, should not have been sulking in the first place.

It was hardly  _his_  fault that his petty little brother had picked a fight, after all. And anyway, even if it had been his fault (and to be clear on this point, it probably was, since that was the order of things), he should know better than to take Sasuke’s words with more than a grain of salt. The younger Uchiha had always been the brashest member of the family, and  _always_ took risks that were unnecessary.

Itachi’s ire on the matter, while understandable, shouldn’t have been so acute. But  _dammit_ , he couldn’t help it! Sasuke should have been more careful! Instead, he acted without thought and without caution, and as a result, two of their own had been brutally murdered by hunters. And Sasuke? Sasuke blamed Itachi, and claimed that only such a hateful being was capable of bringing upon their heads that kind of calamity.

Madara didn’t care, of course. The only times that bastard cared about anything was whenever  _Itachi_  made a ruckus. So of course, as was inevitable, Itachi was forced to take the blame. Quietly.

So off he’d gone, in a full-blown brooding fit, to the farthest reaches of the vampire city. And why not? It was his home, he could sulk if he wanted to!

At any rate, it was because of his childish behavior that he saw the star fall. Locally. It was so small that at first he believed it to be far away. But then the cloud of dust rose from the impact, and Itachi realized things were not as they seemed.

As luck would have it, he was the first to arrive, and the ‘star’ had fallen in the east quadrant, where no one of any importance lived. Aside from thieves and beggars, the place was mostly deserted.

But then, so was the crater when he found it. Not even a bit of rock remained to explain the incident away. Suspicious, Itachi searched the area, hoping someone had come and simply taken it.

However, instead of a rock-thief, Itachi found a girl. She wore tattered, singed crimson garments, with nothing to protect her feet from the ground as she huddled in the shadow of a dumpster. At first sight, he would have dismissed her as a scared, lost human.

But the smell… the very air was thick with the scent of spilled blood, calling Itachi towards her like a Siren’s song. Dark eyes bled crimson as he approached the silent silhouette. She didn’t move, head tilted back to rest against the metal behind her back. Her long, pale throat was bared to his gaze, not even hidden behind hair, as her pink tresses weren’t long enough to do so.

Her eyes were closed, he saw as he drew to a stop before her, and those soft lips were parted ever-so-slightly. He took a step, eyes trailing to the white bits of something over her shoulders. And he gaped, for he realized that  _this_  was where the blood came from, pouring from what appeared to be the torn remnants of  _wings_.

Itachi’s fate was sealed in that moment, and without wasting another second for thought, he scooped the unconscious female up and whisked her away.

xXx

When she woke, her eyes were unfocused, heart aching. At first, she was confused. Why would she hurt so much?

But memory was quick in returning, and Sakura pushed herself up onto her hands and knees unsteadily. She had lain on a bed of some sort, on her stomach, for who knew how long. Her wings… the stubs had been stitched and bandaged, but she knew that would do little for her.

A soft sob escaped her throat, so very human, so very  _pained_. How could she have let this happen? “Why?” she whispered,  _why_? “Father… Father,  _please_ … Do… do not abandon me.”

There was no answer, no glimmer of hope, and her weak  _human_  limbs collapsed beneath her. Her prayers were unanswered. She was forsaken. Fallen.

Suddenly, she was angry.  _Furious_. Fire burned through her veins, forcing her up on her feet beside the bed. She over-turned it. Next was an ornate wooden wardrobe, sent crashing through a wall, and then a dresser was flipped onto its front.

She reached for the furnace, hot and bright in the corner, but was restrained. “ _Are you mad? You’ll burn down the manor!_ ” a voice hissed in her ear, tongue human but not unknown to her.

“Release me, mortal!” she snarled, trying to wrench away. On a human, it may have worked, but horror and realization dawned as one. She had not been discovered by a human, but by something else. Something stronger, sicker, crueller.

“ _L-let me go_ ,” she whispered, stilling in his forced embrace.

He didn’t answer her, instead pulling her over to stand by the only surface untouched – a chair in the corner. Warily, he relinquished his grip, and then pushed her into it. Dark eyes stared at her, narrowed with irritation. “ _Look what you’ve done,_ ” he murmured. “ _Now I have to clean it._ “

She regarded him in silence, knowing that should he choose to harm her, there was very little she could do about it. Understanding, she had. Strength, well, moreso than any human at least. However, her powers such as they were had depleted the moment her superior had ripped off her wings.

The demon before her sighed. “ _What are you? An angel?_ “

“ _…yes_.”

He sighed again, nodded, and began cleaning up the mess  _she_  had made. She wasn’t sure how to react, so she just kept sitting and watched him silently.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaannddd… that’s it. I haven’t touched it since the first day I wrote it. So, if I’m inspired further for the story line, I’ll just add a new chapter. Hope you like it as is.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters and Naruto do not belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto. I am responsible for creating the situation, and the storyline only. Please do not take and use or post elsewhere without my express permission. Thank you.


End file.
